


Kiss or Treat

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: Castiel has been dutifully handing out Halloween candy all night, entertaining the many kids ringing the Novak house's doorbell, but he's in for a big surprise when the bell rings once more and it's his crush Dean Winchester suddenly standing there on his front porch...





	

“Trick or treat!”

A deep voice said those familiar words the second Castiel opened the front door for the umpteenth time that night, expecting yet another group of kids in costumes. Castiel’s jaw dropped acutely, and he may or may not have been drooling at the sight with which he was presented. This was not at all what he had anticipated. Standing before him, intently looking at him with a pair of breathtakingly-beautiful green eyes and smiling smugly, was _Dean Winchester._

Two important facts about Dean Winchester: One; Castiel had the biggest possible crush on the guy, who went to the same school as Castiel. Two; Dean was the most popular student at Lawrence High, therefore Castiel had never even dared to say as much as ‘ _hello_ ’ to him.

“I-I have…” Castiel sputtered helplessly, his trembling hands holding up the bowl with various kinds of candy that his mom had prepared for him to hand out.

Dean smiled a smile that was positively stunning as his eyes flickered down to the bowl.

Castiel watched Dean’s every move, noting how the boy was biting his plump lower lip while deciding which candy he was going to take. God, what Castiel would give to be allowed to _kiss_ those lips. To touch that freckled face. To run his hand through that sand-colored hair and-

“I know what you are thinking.” Dean’s voice made Castiel snap out of his thoughts, his heart stuttering.

“You-you do?” Castiel squeaked out, mortified, seeing as his thoughts hadn’t exactly been innocent.

Dean nodded confidently as he picked out a candy bar. “Yeah, you’re thinking that I’m way too old for this. I know.”

Castiel could breathe again, relieved that Dean hadn’t been able to read his _actual_ thoughts. But although Castiel had been too busy fantasizing about Dean to even consider why a sixteen year old guy would still play this game, he had to admit that he was curious now.

“Well yes… You do seem a bit old for trick or treating.” Castiel said matter-of-factly, slowly calming down a little in the presence of his crush.

Dean grinned, slipping the candy bar into the bag that he was carrying with him. “I’m doing this for my little brother Sammy. He’s sick with the flu and he’s not allowed to go out, but he loves Halloween so I figured that if he has to miss it, the least I can do is make sure the kid has some candy when he gets better.”

This was the absolute _worst_. Not only was Dean beautiful and popular, he apparently also was a caring brother and a _saint_.

Castiel attempted to smile without looking like a complete maniac. “That’s very kind of you, Dean.”

Dean lifted an eyebrow, and Castiel realized the error he’d made. He had said Dean’s _name_.

“I’m sorry… It’s just that we go to the same school, and it _is_ a small town. And most people know your name…” Castiel rambled defensively, his fingers nervously clinging to the bowl of candy that he was still holding.

But Dean only smirked, holding up a hand to silence Castiel. “It’s cool, _Cas_. No worries.”

Castiel choked on a breath when Dean so casually used a shortened version of his name, and the bowl nearly slipped from his hands.

“You- you know _my_ name?” He asked, shocked.

“Sure do, you’re kind of an eye-catcher, in case you didn’t know. I can appreciate a pretty boy when I see one.” Dean replied nonchalantly, effectively sending Castiel’s heart into overdrive.

Castiel was sure that his mouth was hanging open by now, but he couldn’t do anything but stare at Dean, completely dumbfounded.

“Well, I should get moving, still a lot of houses to go.” Dean announced with a wink. “Thanks for the candy, Cas.”

And with that Dean turned around and darted down the porch steps.

“You’re welcome!” Castiel called after him in an unsteady voice.

With a sharp intake of breath, Castiel closed the door and put down the bowl of candy. His heart was still racing, and his mind was trying to digest whatever the hell it was that had happened just now between him and Dean.

He didn’t get a lot of time to recover though, for the doorbell started ringing again.

Castiel groaned, but dutifully turned the doorknob and plastered on a smile. He gasped when it was Dean Winchester who was standing at his door for the second time that evening.

“Dean? What do you-” Castiel began.

“I forgot something.” Dean interrupted him, then stepped closer to Castiel so that they were almost standing chest to chest.

In fact, Dean was so close that Castiel could detect the faint scent of cinnamon and mint. When Dean lightly put a hand on Castiel’s hip, Castiel feared that he was going to pass out.

“Happy Halloween, Cas.” Dean said before smoothly dipping his head and kissing Castiel right on the lips.

Castiel wondered what he had done to deserve all of his dreams coming true, but he decided not to break his head over it. Instead he savored the moment, hungrily kissing Dean back and chasing the sweet taste of the boy’s perfect lips.

When they broke apart, Castiel blinked owlishly at Dean, unsure what to say.

Dean, on the other hand, never seemed to have a problem with bluntly voicing his thoughts. “Please tell me that this was impressive enough to score me a date with you, or I will be heartbroken.”

Castiel was still somewhat baffled, but he eagerly accepted that offer. He had never been a big fan of Halloween, but today he was extremely happy that this particular holiday existed. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, go to destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
